dsg_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eggman Empire
Introduction: "Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!" - Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The Eggman Empire was set up somewhere around the late 20th Century. Its current leader is Doctor Eggman, Whose main goal is world domination and in setting up his Eggman Empire. Today the Eggman Empire is still under the rule of Doctor Eggman and continues trying to achieve its goals of world domination. Members: * Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Leader) * Doctor Eggman Nega (Co-Leader) * Metal Sonic (Fighter) * Metal Shadow (Fighter) * Metal Silver (Fighter) * Cubot (Assistant) * Orbot (Assistant) Eggman Empires History: Eggman Empire also called the Robotnik Empire began around the late 20th Century. Eggman Empire was started by the evil scientist and genius Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Whose main goal is taking over the world and establishing his Eggman Land. At first, the Eggman Empires main goal was simply to take over some land but later the ambition of the empire grew to take over the world and next the universe. The Eggman Empire has been successful in taking over some proportions of land but it has never been successfully able to hold off any enemies from taking it back. The Eggman Empire has very little alliances if any and has lots of enemies as the result the Eggman Empire has a hard time in achieving its goals and its plans are most of the time foiled. The Eggman Empire is also mostly made up of robots and Android units. Goals: The Eggman Empires goals are mostly evil and are more ambitions that Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik seeks and wants to fuel. The main goal of the Eggman Empire is to have complete world domination most likely even going as far as controlling the entire universe. Another notable goal of the Eggman Empire is to establish a successful Eggman Land that has yet to be built. Base Of Operations: The Eggman Empire does not have a single base of operations and usually, it chooses different areas each time preferably territories that it conquered. Although the most known base of operations of the Eggman Empire is perhaps the Death Egg which started it all. The Death Egg has large security as its resided by mostly robots making it very tough to infiltrate on your own it also has large defences of its own and is made up of lots of rooms which you could easily get lost in. The Death Egg also has lots of science rooms were lots of research and robot-making takes place. Alliances And Enemies: Team Heroes - The Eggman Empire who is controlled by Eggman hates Team Heroes to his gut and will do everything in his power to make their lives misery and hell. He will also do everything in his power to destroy them and stop them from foiling his master plans. Therefore he sees Team Heroes as a pest in his way. Team Demonic - The Eggman Empire and Team Demonic share mutual dislike with each other. The two teams do dislike each other but a truce may happen once in a while between the two teams as long as it helps both sides achieve their goals. 'G.U.N '- This faction is a big threat to the Eggman Empire as it has a strong military that at any time is able to take over the Eggman Empire. As result, Eggman has been cautious of their movements and does everything he can to lower the military power. 'Freedom Fighters '- This faction is also a major threat to the Eggman Empire as it is made up of heroes that are willing to stand up against Eggman and foil his plans. Category:Factions